sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Climate change global news 2009 Jan-Jun
June 2009 *Russia plans to raise production by 30% before 2020, June 22 The Reference Frame, June 22, 2009 *Latest scientific evidence warns that ocean temperatures, sea levels, extreme climate conditions and the retreat of the Arctic sea ice have picked up more pace than experts predicted two years ago, June 22 United Nations Environment Programme, June 22, 2009 *Thousands of Australians call on the Federal Government to drop its carbon pollution legislation and start large-scale investment in renewable energy, June 13 greenlivingpedia, June 13, 2009 May 2009 *Drop in in USA and power use in China - for now, May 21 Dot Earth blog, May 21, 2009 *Climate change is the biggest health threat of the 21st Century, May 14 University College London, May 14, 2009 *Government delaying the introduction of Australia's proposed Carbon Pollution Reduction Scheme (emissions trading system), by one year to 1 July 2011, May 4 Prime Minister of Australia, May 4, 2009 April 2009 *Greenhouse gases continue to climb despite economic slump. Carbon dioxide, methane increased in 2008, April 21 National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration, April 21, 2009 Total global concentrations topped 386 ppm, compared to 280 ppm before the industrial revolution began in the 1800s. *USA overall emissions during 2007 increased by 1.4 percent from the previous year, April 15 Environmental Protection Agency, April 15, 2009 Overall emissions have grown by 17.2 percent from 1990 to 2007. *Rich-Poor divide still stalls climate accord, April 10 NYTimes, April 10, 2009 *What will global warming look like? Scientists point to Australia, April 9 Los Angeles Times, April 9, 2009 *Collapse of ice bridge puts Antarctic ice shelf in peril, April 7 United Nations Environment Programme, April 7, 2009 The Age of Stupid - trailer, 13 November 2008, about 2 mins. March 2009 *Copenhagen’s seven mayors launch the city’s new climate plan, comprising 50 specific initiatives to achieve the city’s target of a 20 % reduction in in the period 2005-2015. With this plan, the mayors are also formulating an ambition for Copenhagen to be neutral by 2025. March 18 City of Copenhagen, March 18, 2009 *Engage society in the transition, International Scientific Congress on Climate Change, March 2009 University of Copenhagen, March 12 2009 January 2009 *Southern Australia feels the heat, January 28 BBC news, January 28 Residents of south-eastern Australia are being warned to expect the worst heatwave in a century. Temperatures went up to 45.5C (114F) in Adelaide, its hottest day in 70 years. *IPCC chairman challenges Obama to further cut USA emission targets, January 16 Worldwatch Institute, January 16, 2009 Dr. Rajendra Pachauri, chairman of the Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change: "President-elect Obama's goal of reducing emissions to 1990 levels by 2020 falls short of the response needed by world leaders to meet the challenge of reducing emissions to levels that will actually spare us the worst effects of climate change." *Antarctica has been warming for the last 50 years, and has been warming especially in West Antarctica, January 21, 2009 RealClimate, January 21, 2009 News Sources *Climate Indymedia - established to spread news and grass roots activism *Australian Climate Forum Related topics *Peak oil * *Drought References Category:Climate change